Conflicted
by Scarlett Yorkie
Summary: Crossover for Sisters Grimm & Darkest Powers also in crossover section . Chloe & the gang get stuck in Fairy Port Landing. Will they survive the encounter? And what about the Scarlett Hand/Edison Group?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Peeps this is my first story on my new JOINT-ACCOUNT with Poisoned Scarlett! I will write a chapter, and then she will. Right now this is yorkie speaking. I hope you loooooooove this!**

**Nobody's POV**

Sabrina's eyes flew open at the sound of loud banging noise. Granny Relda was on the other side of the room banging some of the kitchen's appliances to wake up Daphne.

In an attempt to save her own ears, she got up and shook Daphne until she woke up.

"Whatyatryintodokilmi?" Daphne mumbled rubbing her eyes.

Sabrina simply sighed and turned dramatically towards her grandmother.

"Why? Just why? Can't you just leave us alone?"

Granny Relda just looked at Sabrina with an amused expression on her face.

"Sorry Liebling, this is the only way to wake up your sister."

Sabrina huffed and grabbed a towel and some clothes to change into, then left for the bathroom.

When she closed the bathroom door, she felt a slime oozing down her back.

"PUCK!" She screeched.

Sabrina brought her hand to her neck and when she put it in her vision, she found it to be covered in a purple slime.

"UGH! I'm taking a shower, but when I come out, YOU. ARE. DEAD!"

With that Sabrina stepped into the shower.

Luckily what flowed out of the shower head was water.

When Sabrina had finished her shower, she dried off and blow dried her hair.

After drying off, she got dressed and began running out of the bathroom to get Puck killed.

Right before she slammed into the kitchen, she slowed down.

"You are so gonna get it!" She yelled when she caught sight of Puck.

"Ha, whatever dogface! Now bow down to your king!" Puck smirked.

"Like I wou-" Sabrina started, but she didn't finish because she got interrupted by a loud noise that seemed to be coming from outside.

"What was that?" Daphne asked curiously.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I'll protect you." Puck gloated puffing up his chest.

Sabrina smirked and pushed past him to open the front door and go outside.

Although Sabrina was pretending to be not afraid, she knew what could be on the other side of that door, and it could be EXTREMELY dangerous.

"Really! You said it would be a GREAT idea to come to this place because it was so isolated, but now, when we are trying to leave something won't let us! You need to be more careful!" A strong young man screamed at a small girl.

"Come on Derek, lay off." Said a boy that seemed to be defending the girl.

"No. I can defend myself," the girl started. "So, Derek, I am sorry, I just wanted to get trapped somewhere. Yep, I got all of us trapped on purpose. What do I even see in you? You can make mistakes and get easily forgiven, but I can't make a single mistake without you pounding on me!"

The part about what she saw in him seemed to shut him up and make him upset.

"Come on Chloe, give it to him. You are finally learning how to be mean!" A girl said, feeding the fight.

The girl, I guess Chloe, began to walk away. Then she began running up in our houses direction when she saw Puck.

"Hey, do you know how to get out of here?" Chloe asked.

"Uh, no. If you're an everafter then there isn't a way out."

Puck said slowly like she was stupid.

"What's an everafter?" Puck looked at them like they were crazy.

"Well, you are one of them because you can't get out of this town. Wow you are so stupid. No wonder though, nobody is as amazing as I am, so bow down to me you peasant." Puck said to Chloe.

That is where Derek stepped up.

"Come on, get away from him. He's obviously delusional." Derek said.

He has no idea what he just started. Sabrina thought.

Puck's face turned bright red.

"YOU DARE QUESTION MY GREATNESS?" Puck yelled.

Chloe's eyes sparkled like she was about to cause some trouble.

"This is where I upset Derek." She whispered to me.

"Yah, you dare question his greatness? He is obviously royal." She said to Derek then began speaking to Puck.

"That's it! Chloe get out of the way!" Derek said angrily throwing her out of the way.

Can you say overprotective? Sabrina thought.

When she landed, she grabbed her arm and yelped. Derek didn't seem to hear because he was too occupied fighting Puck.

Sabrina just started laughing. She was so used to this, but this was just so funny. Puck was sitting on top of Derek at the moment and hitting him on the head with his sword while his head was in donkey form.

That lasted for about five seconds before Derek was on top of him.

"Guys, seriously, stop fighting!" Chloe said, scrambling to save Derek's butt while holding her arm up with tears forming in her eyes.

Sabrina would never do that, Puck brought it on himself, plus you could tell Derek wasn't one of the bad guys.

I mean, he looked dangerous, but by the way he acted…

They stopped fighting when Chloe came in between them. Puck was a bit more reluctant to stop than Derek.

"As much as I love fights, and I do, I don't think this is a good idea. Simon, don't you agree it isn't a good idea?"

Simon nodded his head.

"Yah, I have to agree with Tori."

"Fine!" Derek exclaimed.

Puck wasn't so compliant. He made one final lunge at Derek before holding off, giving him a good shiner.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, my name is Sabrina, that dunce over there is Puck, oh, and over there is my sister Daphne." Sabrina said in a semi-joking tone.

Nobody seemed to notice her because of Chloe. Derek was apologizing for hurting her while she was cradling her arm.

Granny Relda came out just then and invited them all in to stay until they needed to leave.

She knew the truth, but if they didn't know, now wasn't the best time to tell them anything.


	2. Aunt Lauren?

**Hey :) It's Poisoned Scarlett this time :) On with the chapter!**

DPOV

Anger burst up in me.

"Really! You said it would be a GREAT idea to come to this place because it was so isolated, but now, when we are trying to leave something won't let us! You need to be more careful!" I shouted, furious. Of course, it was partially my fault too. When Chloe had suggested we go to Fairyport Landing since it was so isolated, everyone thought it was a great idea. Including me.

"Come on Derek, lay off." Simon said, cutting in.

"No, I can defend myself," Chloe said, obviously irritated. A pang of fondness reached me through the anger. God, Chloe was so stubborn, she wouldn't let people take care of her, she was too strong-

Now is not the time to be thinking like that, I said to myself.

"So, Derek, I am sorry, I just wanted to get trapped somewhere. Yep, I got all of us trapped on purpose." That snapped me back to reality, and I tensed preparing to snap something back at Chloe-

"What do I even see in you? You can make mistakes and get easily forgiven, but I can't make a single mistake without you pounding on me!" The breath burst out of my lungs.

"Come on Chloe, give it to him. You are finally learning how to be mean!" I whirled toward Tori, and a flash of regret flashed across Chloe's face. She walked away, towards a young boy about 12 years old. When did he get here?

"Hey, do you know how to get out of here?" Chloe asked him. Great Chloe, yeah, just go ask some random stranger who could be dangerous. Yeah, that'll work just fine.

"Uh, no. If you're an everafter then there isn't a way out." He said excruciatingly slowly, like he thought Chloe was being ridiculous. The wolf in me snarled him. He's too close. I shook of my animalistic instincts, trying not to see the boy as a threat. Well, obviously a threat, but not that much.

"What's an everafter?" Chloe asked the question we were all wondering.

"Well, you are one of them because you can't get out of this town. Wow you are so stupid. No wonder though, nobody is as amazing as I am, so bow down to me you peasant."

That's it. What in the world was his problem?

"Come on, get away from him. He's obviously delusional." I said, stepping up and gently taking Chloe's arm.

"YOU DARE QUESTION MY GREATNESS?" That idiot shouted. I heard Chloe whisper something, and (not to sound like a stalker or anything) while I was usually attuned to her every move, years of having super senses had taught me how to tune out trivial noises.

"Yah, you dare question his greatness? He is obviously royal." Chloe said, staring at me with innocent blue eyes. I lunged.

Mr. Canis' POV

The scent of the new people hit me like a ton of bricks. I sifted through them, searching for anything dangerous. The unmistakable smell of another predator penetrated the room. Like me...? No, different. I told Relda about my findings then retired to my room for another restless night of fighting off the wolf...

PPOV

I grumbled, pacing around my room. THAT JERK. HOW DARE HE QUESTION MY ABSOLUTE COMPLETE AMAZINGNESS? HOW DARE HE! I WILL HUNT HIM DOWN AND SLOWLY TEAR HIM APART PIECE BY PIECE! **(A/N) Lol death by Puck)** A scream interrupted my murder plots.

"PUCK!" Grimm shouted. I stopped, dumbfounded. I hadn't set up any pranks recently. I was planning one, but I hadn't set in to action yet... had I? I rushed to a giant glass cage and peeked in. Phew. The snakes were still there. So why was Grimm screaming...?

Sabrina POV

Puck. Is. Going. To. Get. It! A decomposing rabbit had lugged itself up my leg and dug its filthy claws into my arm, drawing blood. Screaming, I shook it off. This time he's gone to far! But before I could hunt him down, the new girl-Chloe- nearly ran me over.

"I. Am. So. Sorry!" She gasped, clutching my arm.

"Oh my gosh, you're bleeding! Go find Derek or someone and get that fixed!" She told me, then whirled away.

"Wait!" I shouted, but Chloe didn't turn back.

"Lunatic," I muttered, then followed her into the living room. She was kneeling by the rabbit, which was frozen. It was stuck like glue to the carpet, giving Chloe the most hate-filled glare of absolute disgust I had ever seen. I shivered, reminded of the time I had been chased by insane bunnies. Finally the demonic animal went limp and Chloe sighed, her eyelids fluttering open. By then everyone had gathered in the living room.

"You okay?" Derek asked, helping her up. She nodded solemnly.

"I'm sorry for yelling." She said.

"Yeah. Me too." Derek took her hand. I just stood there awkwardly, glancing at Granny Relda.

"EXPLAIN NOW!" shouted Puck. Subtle, isn't he? After some reluctant explaining on their part, we now eventually learned what type of everafter Chloe is. Something was still suspicious, though...when we used the word 'everafter' Chloe and Derek exchanged a look...then they lanced back at Tori and Simon, who then nodded. I decided not to trust them until they proved they were safe.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves," Daphne said, obviously not knowing what else to do. Puck sat down on the sofa and started glaring.

"Why are you here?" He demanded. Derek snorted.

"Well, we're kinda stuck here. We kinda just thought it would be good to move to Fairyport Landing since it's isolated, but..." "Now you're stuck." Granny Relda finished. Chloe nodded.

"So how do we get out?" She asked.

"You don't."

CPOV (the next morning) I woke to birdsong, the sweet chirping sounding behind the gossamer glass of my window. But the beautiful scenery meant nothing to me. We were stuck here, and it was all my fault. Groaning, I got up and threw on some clothes. Groggy with sleep, I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen. Wind rocked through the room, and, when I turned towards its source, and my inner-alarms immediately went off. The front door was wide open, swinging on it's hinges. Despite the obvious suspicious situation, I stepped outside and looked around. As I turned the around the side of the house, every muscle in my body turned to ice. My breath stopped so suddenly I nearly choked. The only thing that kept going was my heart, which was hammering fast enough to power a train. An evil sight met my wide-spread eyes. A dagger glinted dangerously, an acrid-smelling goo slowly oozing from it's point. The end of it was burrowed into the soft wood of the house. Pinned underneath it was a bloodstained photo. Adjacent to this was a scarlett hand-print. The cruel mark was unfamiliar, yet it emitted so much malice I had to fight the urge to run away screaming. The photo had so much blood smeared on it, it was almost impossible to make out it's picture. As soon as I did, though, the world stopped. Smiling up at me in the photograph was my Aunt Lauren.


	3. Chapter 3

**OOOH It is now Yorkie's turn to write a chapter! **

**BTW They are all the same age!**

**Sabrina's POV**

I heard a thump outside of the house; this is what I woke up to.

Of course, knowing my family, something terrible must have happened that involved talking crayons.

So with the thought of demonic drawing utensils, I ran downstairs and outside to see Chloe collapsed outside of my house, a note barely staying between her fingers.

I grabbed for the piece of paper. On it was a picture of a lady, and…

Paint.

Like what the Scarlet Hand used.

_Wow, Sabrina that makes sense considering there is a large scarlet handprint on the side of your house!_

I thought to myself. Suddenly Derek came barreling down the stairs and ran over me.

I heard a crack and pain rippled through my ribs, my arms, and my legs. "What?" was the last thing I managed to squeak before blacking out.

I also managed to see Derek and Puck looking over me worriedly. Well Puck was worried. Derek looked sick.

Of course within the next three seconds he was beside Chloe.

Puck screamed at him.

They became a whirl as the pain began stabbing me relentlessly.

A vision of Jack Black doing a dancy dance on Yo Gabba Gabba played over my vision.

I fell to blackness just as Jack was singing "It's Not Fun to Get Lost"

Dreams encircled me, all of them slipped by me, leaving only a vague memory of what they were.

Until this one. The most recent, scary, mind-boggling one. I was harrumphed! **(Yes this is a word)**

It was like a moving picture. Well, two moving pictures to be exact. This picture was kind of, in half, I guess you might say.

On each side was a moving movie, I was sitting on a log in each of them, hidden in the woods.

On the left side, Puck came over to me and sat down with me, while on the right side…Derek sat next to me.

O_o

Then in each picture, I was kissing them, and I was, enjoying it! BLECH!

Well, Derek was kind of cute…

NO! That is bad Sabrina!

I thought to myself.

Wow, I know I do like them both, but who?

My life is sooo complicated.

Input sighs here

**Chloe's POV**

When I had seen my Aunt Lauren on that picture, I think I almost died.

What if she is dead? That would be horrible!

I know she has betrayed me, but she thought it would help me. I love her, and her being dead, well that is all my fault.

Oh well, I have something else to think about right now.

When I had fallen to the ground, fainting. I had many dreams but nothing important came up, until this one.

There was a frame that was drawn to two sides. On the left and on the right I was in the same position, sitting on a log.

On the left side Puck came up and sat next to me, and on the right Derek came to sit next to me.

Now came the horrifying part, worse than a corpse crawling up my body with glaring eyes…

Puck AND Derek kissed me!

That's not all, I was enjoying it.

Well, Puck is kind of cute…

NO! That is BAD Chloe!

I thought to myself.

I know I like both of them, but which one do I TRULY love?

My life is sooo complicated.

**Derek's POV**

I heard a huge thump that was coming from right outside the house.

My ears perked up and my eyes shot open. I had run halfway down the stairs when I noticed that I was wearing boxers.

I darted back up because I knew that everyone would probably think I was up to something just because I wasn't dressed yet.

As soon as I had finished getting dressed, I flew down the stairs and out the door where I slammed into Sabrina.

I fell on top of her, I, slightly bruised, got up and looked at Sabrina.

I had heard a crack when I landed on her.

Looking over her worriedly, I figured out I had accidentally broken both her arms, both her legs, and her ribs.

I am dangerous. Nobody should have to live with me giving them pain.

First that school boy, then Liam, and now this. As I looked down at Sabrina's face, I noticed how her hair parted at her eyes

That's not weird, right? RIGHT?

And then Puck came over.

He came and looked worriedly down at Sabrina, while I looked at her sickly with the thoughts of how I hurt her swimming in my head.

This must be like when Chloe sees those dying ghost scenes over and over again, because I kept seeing me breaking Sabrina over and over again.

"What did you do?" Puck screamed toward me.

"You could've killed her, in fact, if she doesn't get help soon, she could die! Think much? She's almost died so many times because of me, but none of them were this horrible. At least her almost death wasn't completely connected to me!"

Puck continued to lecture me as I felt worse and worse and headed over to check on Chloe.

That piece of paper. It had a picture of Chloe's Aunt Lauren! Blood? No paint.

During the period of time Puck had lectured me, he also called for the entire family and got Sabrina safe while Chloe was still on the ground.

"What about Chloe?" I had asked everybody.

They waved it off, that is annoying. They said, "Bring her in and put her in the guest bedroom. She only fainted and will be fine, they all said, including Tori and Simon. As they looked on at the girl I broke.

Sabrina's Breathing was shallow and her face was pale, everybody said that she had been hurt bad and she was in a coma.

She might not wake up.

My fault.

Maybe I should be locked up. Everything I do, causes trouble.

My fault.

I have hurt two people and killed one.

My fault.

My life is sooo complicated.

**Puck's POV**

I woke up to a thump. Deciding it wasn't worth my time, I fell back to bed.

I woke up again to a crash.

This was too much to be a pure coincidence, so I walked downstairs.

When I got down, the door was ajar.

I flew outside to see Sabrina lying broken on the ground with Derek scrambling to get off of her.

My face turned bright red and anger rushed through my veins.

Now is where I began acting un-meish.

I told him off. I gave him a lecture. And I felt horrible.

Sabrina's arms AND legs had been broken, along with her ribs.

Within the time I had lectured that wolfish creature, I got all of the Grimm's outside to help Sabrina.

When I was done with the furball, I walked inside.

Because I didn't want to worry anybody, I went to the couch Sabrina was sitting on and watched tv from it so I had an excuse.

I don't like her. I only don't want her to get hurt or die.

When I would glance at her, I knew that she was in a coma and that there was a chance she wouldn't come out of it.

That is what scared me the most.

I wouldn't be able to tell her I was sorry for all of the pranks, if she got better, then I would just pull off more of them though, simply to make up for lost time.

My life is sooo complicated.


	4. Sad Author's Note

**Dear Curious,**

**Yes, this is a story, but it's humor. It's being discontinued for now because we're seriously having problems with ideas and have zero reviewers/story alerts. So as far as we know, no one's reading this. Plus Yorkie is vacationing in the USA for the summer so she can't upload chapters. I'm also going to be gone, but not for as long a time.**

**~Scarlett**


End file.
